legowizzardfandomcom-20200215-history
Bin
Plot POSH was called an 'Illegal' Creature by the royal goverment and Dr Slimeper was blamed for the crime but he was innocent but soon as ganu the evil villian of this film tries to watch POSH but when he escaped ganu tries to call help as months of research they never gave track of him so Queen MAZDA send Dr Slimeper to bring him back to the cell and March 2011 Arrives and a girl called binny was in the ocean with the opening titles but she was late for dance class and mistake trip over one of the dancer and they made a huge arguement and soon binny1010 realises that she has no friends, all lonley but binny's sister binny12300 was living at the same nest but the child inspector dropped by and said that the child may be under no friends so he suggest to make friends or goodbye to binny forever and so binny when out in the daylight to find a friend and Binny & POSH met at Weevil Post and started dancing to find a matching friends Dr Slimeper has founded POSH near labs lab and tries to shoot him but he shot the wrong weevil and so POSH done a present for binny a music video 'Any Dream Will Do' which is Legowizzard's 36th Video and binny1010 and POSH went to the seaside to learn about Summer but POSH was excited to know about it so Queen MAZDA keeps losing her temper Later on a letter arrived at binny1010's house about POSH becoming Prince Of all the bin and Duke Of Grime on 1 May and When Queen MAZDA founded out she was in complete shock and so he got coronated after 10 day anniversary of prince POSH and binny go to the seaside again but the wave took them away to different place POSH landed at the shopping mall and binny1010 landed near her backyard where Dr Slimeper was making a machine to capture POSH and Dr Slimeper offered the job to capture the weevil and she would agree if she can but in the morning binny12300 lefted to get some shopping but Dr Slimeper was getting ready to shoot POSH but POSH went inside the nest to be protected and Dr Slimeper started trashing the nest it was on fire and binny1010 and POSH tries to escape from the fire POSH told binny1010 to let go but as binny let go they escaped and the nest explosed! binny12300 saw smoke near her street she rushes to the nest and find binny1010 and POSH been coughing in the fire but POSH found binny1010's necklece near the nest and give it to her but she don't want POSH anywhere near her but suddenly ganu traps binny1010 and POSH in a net but POSH escaped but binny1010 did not escaped the net so Dr Slimeper changes his way and the 3 Dr Slimeper, POSH and binny12300 all try to save binny1010 and when they reached his spaceship ganu and POSH had a showdown but he trys to get the necklece of binny1010 but binny1010 founded a magic glove she catches it POSH and super fasted grab off ganu's hand and saves binny1010 before the spaceship explosed and Queen MAZDA arrives to take POSH away but binny1010 declined the offer and ganu got fired and fainted and Dr Slimeper is free and so is POSH and they started to re-build the nest and they lived happily ever after or did they but at the end binny12300 was gone? Songs 1. Hawaiian Sunshine 2. I Found A Brand New Best Friend 3. Summer 4. Rollercoaster ride 5. Burnin Love Cast POSH ..................................................... Himself binny1010 ............................................... Herself binny12300 ............................................. ozo123 Dr Slimeper ................................. xdweevilpower Queen MAZDA .................................... -inkspell- ganu .................................................. ronnoc3k8 sassy7439 ........................................ Alice-Cullen1 David (The Inspector) .............................. Jamie12 (Not on the Credits) Release Bin & POSH Starts Creating On 27 September 2011, POSH aka. Legowizzard will be revealing a new movie like The Plum Blob about his life story and what happened to POSH he tolded everyone on Youtube, Binweevils even on private messages and On 28 September 2011, Auditions took place looking for the part of binny12300, Dr Slimeper, Queen MAZDA, ganu and David and reveal the parts the evening of the 28th. Beginning shooting On 29th September 2011, Legowizzard begins filming the film with the first scene was Queen MAZDA in Dr Slimeper's Trail and beginning to film all the clips until 3 October 2011 when the filming has stopped taking placed. The Trailer On 5 October 2011, the trailer released for a short preview of the film one person commented on youtube 'I can't wait till the movie release' the movie release was not provided by Walt Disney company it was provided by the legowizzard productions. Premiere Night The big day comes, On 8 October 2011, the movie is viewed to the public nearly 10% of binweevils came to the premiere with all the cast there as they do the big countdown till the movie is officaly release, 104 Mins of great heavenly movie of the making, as good comments aboard on Youtube. Sequel On 17th May 2012 POSH made a choice to make a Bin & POSH 2 And been approved and the movie was released on 24 August 2013, The Sequel will be the finale of Bin & POSH but coming soon, Bin & POSH Toons, 5 mins short movies TV Show - 1st Anniversary Bin & POSH is going to celebrate it's 1st Anniversary on 8 October 2012 and to celebrate is to put on Bin & POSH: The Show Category:2011 Movie Category:Legowizzard Full Length Movies Category:POSH Category:True Story Movies Category:Bin Weevils Movies